Taiidan Dequranii
Taiidan Dequranii was a Contra Admiral in the Hapes Consortium Navy circa Year 4. During the reign of King Andrew I, Dequranii was granted the esteemed title of Lord of the Consortium. Biography The story begins with his father, Zandoli Dequranii, around the time of great change, in the Hapes Consortium, during the Dark Ages, when factions were fighting for supremacy, and for the throne. One of these factions was lead by the Warlord Da'tanah, who at that time, had the largest fleet, and was quickly gaining supremacy over the other factions. Zandoli, was a captain in that fleet. He fought in many campaigns for Da'tanah, and was rewarded well, living the good life, the good life for that time. Because of his success, he slowly began thinking of himself as better than other men and developed a mean streak, which was the beginning of the end of the family honor. Then, in one campaign, the Battle of Gallinore, the faction fell apart. People from Da'tanah's faction began defecting, to the newer, smaller Phoenix faction. Zandoli, feeling the end of Da'tanah, also defected to the Phoenix faction. Because he freely joined with the Phoenix faction, and the newly crowned King Andrew I, he was given a place in the newly reformed Royal Hapan Navy. There he stayed, also meeting his future wife, Amala, a simple, caring woman native from the planet Virgill. Years went past, and he settled down his once sadistic ways. They gave birth to a boy, Taiidan, while he was stationed on Loronar, in the Alsace System. However in a freak accident, Amala died, causing Zandoli, now a grieving single parent, and also in a position of power, to revive his old ways, inflicting pain and hurt where it wasn't needed. The King, found out about these deeds, and as such, King Andrew cast Zandoli, and his child, Taiidan, from the borders of the Hapes Consortium, destroying any honor his family had left. They relocated to Tatooine, and lived there for a few years till one day, while making a routine shipping run, for his new job, was fired upon and destroyed by pirates, leaving Taiidan, who was 3 at the time, to be brought up by his Tatooine foster parents, who knew his father. Taiidan grew up, working on ships for money, gazing at the stars, wondering what was really out there. On Taiidan's 18th birthday, his foster father told him of his and his father's past, and where he came from. Even though he was quite shocked, he shrugged it off, because he though he was and always will be Tatooinian. However, things changed, he got a job, working for NeuroSaav Technologies. He got his dream job, working between the stars, where he picked up his interest in exploring the stars, exploring the unexplored. But little did he realize at the time, he had hapan blood flowing through him, and he had the strange urge, to go back to his homeworld. While in hyperspace, he thought back on what his foster father told him, and it all clicked. Now he had a purpose, his driving force. He would try to restore his family honor, and be a better man than his father. When he reached Hapes Prime, the first thing he did was enlist in the navy. When he was a Lieutenant, he changed branch, to the Royal Hapan Marine Corps, where he quickly climbed the ranks to the rank of Major. But still, he had an insatiable urge to explore, so he un-enlisted from the Armed Forces, and began his company, Deep Space Exploration, where he charted unexplored regions of space, basing his head quarters on his now home planet of Dathomir. However, his company went broke, and so he reenlisted in the Marines. During the Pride Campaign, the city he was clearing, was fired upon accidentally from a Nova orbiting Dathomir. Even though he was uninjured, he heard news from Tatooine, that the people that had brought him up, his foster parents, died in a swoop gang war in Mos Eisley. He got leave then went to attend their funeral and to attend to their possessions, after doing so, he returned back to hapes and back to duty. He managed to reach the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in the Marines when, due to his family heritage, he changed the branch yet again, to be closer to space, to be in the Navy. He currently hold the rank of Contra Admiral in the Consortium Navy, where he finally wants to be. In recent times, King James, his majestic leader of the Consortium, restored his family honor, making him a Lord of the Consortium, ending one chapter of his life, and beginning another...Taiidan Dequranii - "A Quest for Honour" (Archived) See also * Hapes Consortium * Deep Space Exploration References External links * Taiidan Dequranii - "A Quest for Honour" (Archived) Category:Individuals Category:Hapan